


A Present For America

by kayliels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another attempt to find Bucky gone wrong, and Steve returns home to find an unusual package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For America

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Civil War a few days ago and now my mind can only function with Stucky things so... Here you are? Also to note, this actually takes place after Winter Soldier and before Civil War.
> 
> Also, still not that good at writing smut, though I think I'm getting better?  
> I tried to draw this but couldn't, so that means my mind isn't completely f***ed up, right?

Steve didn't know how much more he could take. Nothing he had managed to do made him any closer to finding his friend, despite what Natasha continued to tell him. He unlocked the door to his apartment, walking in and laying the shield to rest by the door. He was about to head up to sleep when he noticed that the room had something new in it, a large wooden box.

Taking long steps to reach the box, he noticed that there were a few gaps, not large enough to see through, but enough to let a little bit of air and light into the otherwise airtight box. And on the top of the box, was a note. Opening the note was a few short words.

_Enjoy yourself, Captain America._

Looking for a way to open the box showed no prevail, so instead he grabbed his shield and pried the top of it open. After getting the first nail, the rest of it open easy enough and Steve peered in, and he yelped in shock, covering his mouth quickly before the neighbors heard a course of swear words.

He took a step forwards, peering into the box to see the man he'd been looking for placed delicately inside, stripped down to nothing except his boxers. James Barnes was in the box, blinking at the light as he looked up to see Steve. The two was silent, Steve watching and trying his hardest to whoop in happiness, or stay something stupid in his growing arousal.

"Hello Steve." His tone was cold, and Steve watched as Bucky stood up, looking around the apartment. He then looked down at himself, a gentle smirk falling on his face as he looked up Steve, who had gone from shocked to pretending that he wasn't aroused by what he saw.

Steve turned away from Bucky, bit his lip and started walking to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, but not for food." Bucky replied, quite matter-of-factly and Steve just half shrugged.

"That's fine... So... Why were you in a box?" Steve said as he poured himself a drink, listening to the noise of the box falling apart as Bucky pushed on it, and the heavy footsteps of his friend walking across the floorboards. He turned around just in time to notice that Bucky was pretty much right behind him, a lot quicker than Steve had anticipated. He leaned on the counter, putting the glass away in case Bucky still wasn't in his right-mind and a fight broke out. "B... Bucky, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" The playful smirk that Steve had remembered seeing on the younger Bucky was back, his hand brushing back his own hair and his eyes were no longer as cold as they were when he was in the box, but they hadn't warmed up either. "I'm just glad to be here, why, is something wrong?"

"N- No, nothing's wrong. You just... Startled me, that's all. Why were you in the box? Who sent you?" When Bucky tilted his head in confusion Steve just let out of puff of air, releasing some of the tension in his body. "Bucky... Do you not know or-?"

"I expected you to be more happy that I'm back-"

"Also, if it doesn't sound too awkward, why are you naked?" Steve said, letting the burst of emotions take him as he used all his effort not to gaze down Bucky's body, looking straight into his eyes. 

Bucky just smiled, leaned in a bit closer and put both of his hands on Steve's hips. His voice was soft against Steve's ear, and he could of melted right then and there if Bucky hadn't been holding him. "The more serious question, is why you aren't." Bucky's fingers tucked under Steve's shirt, and the touch of the cold metal against his skin was enough to draw Steve's eyes down Bucky's body.

He remember the Bucky seventy years ago. He had always been well done with his body - it had always been something that Steve had admired about him, but now with the advancements that Hydra made to him, Steve couldn't find the words to describe him. He felt Bucky's hand brushed his cheek as his shirt came over his head and Steve looked back up to Bucky's face. He caught his lips, distracting Bucky got a moment as his hands brushed down Steve's chest. Bucky's hands started up again, drawing his nails down Steve's chest and down to his hips.

"Bucky..." Steve managed, feeling the side of the counter dig into his back. "Bucky, you can't just re-enter someone's life and think this is going to be okay-"

"Steve, stop trying to be a hero and enjoy yourself. You have everything you wanted, don't you?"

Steve looked Bucky in the eye, and saw a glimmer of something darker that he couldn't focus on because Bucky was kissing him, and he was overwhelmed with the taste of Bucky once again. He felt his pants come loose and Bucky released the hold on his hips, pulling away to duck down and pull Steve's pants and boxers down in a swift movement. Bucky started licking the tip of Steve's cock and all dignity flew off as Steve gasped. "Fucking hell... There are neighbors next door."

Bucky just chuckled and Steve was grateful for the counter as he balanced himself, he closed his eyes as Bucky sucked and licked and grazed with his teeth in anyway that he used to fantasize about, and the words that tumbled out of his mouth didn't make sense in his mind, garbles and bits and pieces of sentences. His head rolled forwards as Bucky hummed in conformation to something he had said earlier and Steve let out an elongated moan. He wasn't even sure if his brain was working anymore, it just screamed for Bucky.

He opened an eye and felt his heart flutter at the sight, Bucky had pretty much taken all of him, and he was doing marvelous things with his mouth. Steve couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't done this earlier in their life for a split second, and in the next second the waves of pleasure retook his mind and he gasped. He felt Bucky's name on his lips as he released, and his head rolled back as he lost control of his legs, sliding down the counter. He once again heard Bucky's chuckle and he opened his eyes to see the other stroking the side of his face, sucking and biting into his neck.

"Y'know Stevie, you don't look like Captain America when you're this vulnerable looking." Bucky murmured and Steve managed to put in enough effort for a grunt before Bucky caught his lips again and Steve's eyes fluttered closed. When Bucky pulled away again Steve just managed a garbled mumble. He heard Bucky move away and heard a drawer open, the sounds making his eyes snapped open to see him pulling on some of Steve's looser clothing.

"Buck, what about you?" Steve asked, but Bucky didn't respond. Steve stumbled to his feet, holding on the counter as he continued to try to regain his breath. Bucky just offered a half-smile and Steve managed to hear something about him having to leave now, and watched as Bucky left the apartment. Steve went to go after him, but sunk to his knees. He managed to crawl over to his clothing and started redressing himself, and he was only just lucky when someone knocked on the apartment door.

"Steve? We think we have a lead." Sam's voice said and Steve snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at the door. He jumped to his feet and drunk the glass, trying to regain his voice. "Ah... Steve? Are you okay?"

"Y- yeah. Hang on, I'll be out in a moment." Steve said, and he pushed the draw in, without noticing the missing files, before heading out to meet with Sam.


End file.
